Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for automatically setting up a radio link for transmitting data between two or more transmitter/receiver stations.
In the currently highly advanced state of radio transmission technology a user is provided with radio links for data transmission on a wide variety of frequency bands with a wide variety of access methods, depending on the country and technical development.
Thus, for example in the Federal Republic of Germany, the Federal Office for Post and Telecommunications assigns frequency range usage in the overall frequency range between 90 kHz and 275 GHz on various frequency-limited bands for state and private operators, with different radio access methods in each case, for example using the FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access) method in the frequency band between 87 MHz and 100 MHz, using the TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) method in the frequency band between 890 and 960 MHz, and using the CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) method in the frequency band between 1.9 and 2.2 GHz. Those respective multiple access methods are described, for example, in the book by Meinke and Gundlach, entitled: Taschenbuch der Hochfrequenztechnik [Pocket Guide to High-frequency Technology], 5th edition, pp. 050 to 065.
There are now also proposals to provide two or more different access methods in one frequency band, according to page 063 of the Meinke and Gundlach book.
In other countries, other frequency bands are correspondingly provided with different access methods.
A user who wishes to set up a radio link for data transmission using one of those methods, such as is, for example, requested now for the wireless interlinking of computers, is usually out of his or her depth as a non-specialist.